A conventional wiring containing carbon nanotube is known. This wiring, for example, is disclosed in JP-A 2006-148063. A problem which is, for example, generation of migration phenomenon such as electromigration or stress migration, which occurs in the conventional wiring accompanying miniaturization of the wiring, can be avoided by using carbon nanotube as a wiring material.
However, although a length direction of the carbon nanotube preferably coincides with an electric current direction in order to decrease electric resistance of the wiring, it is difficult to align plural carbon nanotubes so that the length direction thereof faces the length direction of the wiring. In particular, since it is difficult to bend carbon nanotube, decreasing the electric resistance of the wiring is difficult when a pattern of the wiring includes a bent portion.
On the other hand, an electron transport property inside graphene, which is one of carbon allotropes, has been reported. It is disclosed in, for example, non-patent literary documents of “Katsunori Wakabayashi and Koichi Kusabe, Journal of the Physical Society of Japan, Vol. 63, No. 5, 2008, p. 344”, “Wang-Kong Tse et al., APPLIED PHYSICS LETTERS 93, 023128, 2008”, and “N Garcia et al., PHYSICAL REVIEW B 78, 035413, 2008”. A phenomenon in which electron moves without being scattered, which is called ballistic conduction, occurs in graphene.